Lady Yuri
Lady Yuri is a Sith Assassin and the currently an Assassin in the service of the Sith Witches. She is a former Luka Sene who ruthlessly hunted down Dark Jedi before she herself went rogue and joined Darth A'Mira rising through the ranks of sith as she grew in power and knowledge. Personality Darth Saari"kaar History {C}Born on the planet Alpheridies Yuri was an unusually gifted miralukan child. and as with all gifted miralukan children she was sent to join the Luka Sene, to train, her parents offering her up to the Luka Sene when she became five years of age, dispite her own begging pleas not to, she was still disreguarded and sent, while initially their were no issues, it quickly because aparent that the childs nature was that of a neutral state rather then of light or of darkness, this confused many of the Masters and Mentors of the Luka Sene order, all other beings in the known galaxy had some form of moral compase as a child, they either leaned to the light or darkness, but all beings leaned to one or the other, and even those who trained for centurys and called themselves grey jedi still leaned to one compase or another, yet this child held within her balance of both, As such given yuris unique trait she was placed under supervision fo rher time in the Luka Sene academy, and during her time being trained their would be many times her mentors would try to break the balance inside of her trying to force her twards the light, each time failing at straining Yuri or making her give more then minimal effort, yet dispite the level of effort she put in to her actions she seemed to excell in her studies, angering her mentors further by this fact as she continued to outpace what they were able to teach, things that should have taken her months or years to learn took days and weeks, many called her a prodigy, many called her a demon, but all of her instructors understood one underlying fact, this child was not normal, even for the Miraluka who were so gifted in the force, it was rare for one to be this gifted. The leadership of the academy begam even more agitated the older Yuri became as they began to dig up all information on their leniage they could find, trying to dig out what made her different, what seperated her from others, but no mater how far back they dug they came to a blank point in yuris genetic history where for many centurys her ancestors simply didnt appear in the miraluka records in any form, before suddenly over 3 thousand years prior to yuris birth a miraluka woman returned to their society as an adaquatly gifted healer who possessed an odd trait. her blood itself possessing healing propertys. the leadership disreguarded these notes deciding it was just myth or falsified reports of the womans abilitys, quickly refocusing their attentions to yuri and the issues they had keeping up with her pacing and knowledge, this small child of ten able to keep pace with many of the greatest mentors the Luka Sene currently possessed. As she would grow older the leadership of the academy and yuris personal mentors would get together and decide to try and see if yuri could use her abilitys and knowledge in a practical manner, outside of the classes she was in, sending her with a long time Master of their arts to the planet Dyspeth, of late their had been many sudden violent deaths on the planet of a group of treasure seekers trying to uproot the Disciples of Twilight ruins, to try and gain their knowledge,, as their was a large market for old jedi and sith artifacts and holocrons. though yuri couldnt stand the thought of protecting such people the luka sene had come to the conclusion that while their actions might not be the most honorable they were no real threat to any being, thus their murderer needed to be brought to justice. After reaching the planet the Master yuri had been asigned too would imidiantly have them head for the ruins and dig sights of the murdered treasure seekers to look for clues and information, but the closer the got the more they would notice a dense fog surrounding the area and landscape hiding all that was before them. as they would go deeper a sudden shift in the ground under yuris feet would have her drop suddenly down in to a streach of catacombs below her, in to what looked to be an archive of holocrons. her ankle badly twisted from the fall she would search franticly with her sight trying to find a way out. yet she would see nothing before her, however she was not alone, she could hear breathing,, feel the heat of anothers body, and as she called out to the person there she would feel a touch on her injured ankle feeling a healing cleansing energy flow through it, as a voice would speak from the darkness "interesting, i never expected a child of my own liniage to visit these tombs, let alone one of your potential, you may very well be worthy of inheriting the knowledge so many others have come here to steal" a low giggle would come from the darkness "oh yes i think that will work perfectly, they will come here seeking the knowledge, yet it will already be gone, in an unknowing childs hands" another outburst of laughture as the shadow would place something in to yuris hands, a small holocron as the voice would speak to her again "i deem you worthy of inheriting the twilight, you should be honored child, " Another sudden laugh and yuri would slowly drift in to what she thought was sleep as her body blacked out for a time forgeting all that would happen over the course of the next few hours. As yuri came too shock and worry would appear on her face as she clutched at the holocron in her arms, as if worried it might disappear in the same way that shadowy figure had, or as if it might disappear if she blacked out again. her gaze would roam, finding the master that she had came to the planet with knocked out next to the ship, she would make her way back to him and help him wake up, and after waking they both would go about exploring the planet trying to find the source of the murders yet unable to find any clues or dirrection for where the murderer may have went, all the while yuri would remember the shadow speaking to her hiding and holding on to the holocron she had been given possesivly, as if trying to convince herself the entire encounter had been real. Unable to find the source of the murders, or for that matter any evidence their had been any murders, or any one there aside from the Master being knocked out they would return back to the academy, the Leadership agrivated that their test of yuris abilitys and skills could not be fufilled, They would imidiantly return to yuris studys but with each passing day things would change with yuri, every day she would train and learn from her mentors and masters, and every night she would learn and train alongside the holocrons instructors learning from Twilight herself, learning the secrets and powers of the disciples of twilight and their leader, but more so even learning abilitys beyond those even her mentors were capable of, her thirst for more knowledge would come at a price though, as she would on her 18th birthday be discovered by her Mentors doing her seperate training. Their fears quickly mounting around them they would attempt to destroy the holocron causing a massive fight between yuri and her teachers leaving few alive at the end with yuri knocked unconsious. though the masters tryed to destroy the holocron and what they deemed to be its evil essence they could not manage to part it from yuris form as if it was linked to her in some form, unable to destroy it with out destroying her they took the only measures they deemed suitable for what they viewed to be her transgressions, using forbiden force techniques of the luka sene they split yuris very essence her soul in to two parts, seperating her darkness from her light. forcing what once was made of balance to become two completly seperate entitys. and then sealing away yuris darkness inside of a small gem around her neck. Leaving her only a husk of her former self by spliting her very essence in half they made her in to their perfect drone, turning her in to their executioner. Their first orders to yuri, to test if her spirit still resided inside of her body was to destroy her parents and any student who had ever been in contact with her, the leadership of the academy wishing to hide their failure with this girl sent her viciously to destroy any person who had ever known her. seeking to erase her very exsistance from their records, kill after kill yuris hands were stained in the blood of those closest to her. but with each kill the leadership of the academys fear grew, their tools abilitys beyond their wildest expectations further with how much she had learned from the Twilight holocron her knowledge and skills were further beyond what any of them could hope to destroy, yet a plan would come to them as they would feel a surge of power come from yavin they would send yuri out to destroy the source of the surge, hoping with all they were that the source of that surge of power would be able to destroy their darkest secret. Yuris first actions as she arraived at the planet Yavin IV were to seek out the source of the energy, finding out that a volcano had been stoped from erupting she went to the source and found the energy signature of the one who had altered the event, then using her sensory abilitys she would spend the next 3 weeks hunting down and narrowing down the Force signature till finally she had narrowed down the region her prey was in, locating a jedi academy, she would then spend the following week seeking to narrow down exactly who the signature was coming from, finally finding the name of her prey a woman named Lady Amira, but it seemed her prey knew she was being followed during her time teaching padawans, Yuri unable to seperate her prey from a social group she would strike, forcing multiple lightsabers to light near Amira, causing a sudden panic as multiple padawans would suddenly lose their legs as their own lightsabers would slice them away, yuri would follow the chaos by trying to throw a mandalorian knife at amira, trying to frame another group for her death, yet the blade would be deflected away with a burst of kinetic energy, noticing the attacker was only after her she would take the kinetic energy around her and release it outwards in a large shockwave to knock back all the padawans, using the confusion to rappidly dash away trying to get away from the padawans to keep from havign any bystander casualtys, after dashing for a long time Yuri would catch up to amira, yet something was wrong, she was siting there waiting for yuri, Yuri, feeling something was not right with the woman before her would hide in the shadows cloaking herself, though she was now nothing but a drone to obey the academy's orders she still had instincts of self preservation. a soft breath leaving her body she would focus as she released force phantasms to strike at Amira, each phantasm an illusion striking, while yuris true self would mix in with them and try to strike the center of amiras core with a dirrect contact force plague, but just as she was about to make contact another barrier would bar it from making contact, Jumping back to a safe distance yuri would try to reconsider how to strike next, Little did yuri know she had already set off a trap, force threads linking Amiras true self to Yuri would appear, and yet only visible only to amira, Yuri hearing sound in the forrest around her would notice three other "copies" of amira converging on her, not knowing what else to do she would begin to compress the areas air in to a small orb between her palms her breath shaking from the exertion closing off her sight, phantasms, and cloak in order to conserve her energy, though this put her at a disadvantage, unable to see she would not see the copies of amira converge on one location each merging with the original, causing a bright shining burst of energy in the force that might have blinded yuri had she been able to see at that moment, the figure would step out of a tree, the tree fading away in to nothing as a single word would be spoken "Interesting" Yuri would slam her hands together doing the only thing the soulless puppet could think of, unleashing a blast of compressed air great enough to destroy every inch of the forrest they were currently in, but even this action was useless against Amiras Strength and Knowledge, as she rappidly used the force to form a double layer barrier, the inner barrier deflecting and lessening the majority of damage yuri might take from her own blast, the outer barrier a 10 meter wide sphere to absorb and dissipate the massive blast the sudden explosion of compressed air would cause, As the outer blast would disappeate the remaining air in the sphere would be very thick, the inner barrier unable to hold much air would become toxified quickly making yuri weaker and weaker the longer she breathed it, as yuri would strike out at the barrier it would burst only to be reformed by amira, each time replacing just enough air for yuri to get a freash lungful before it would seal again, all the while Amira would approach the girl "now then, lets see why you would risk your own life to attack me." as she would link herself to yuri the force thread they would both relive yuris life, in just meer seconds, though it would feel like years as they witnessed each event yuri had ever lived through, Amiras gaze roaming over yuri as she would come out of the link, she would imidiantly unseal and release yuris darkness making her whole again Yuri would feel her body shake as she would cough out. her body wracking with pain as her darkness would rejoin her, her body shaking some as she would try to speak but even breathing was difficult as she would drop to the ground on her knees. her body would shudder with each new breath. trying to comprehend all she had been made to do. but with the darkness mixing in with the light. her rationality and sanity would return. in a flood realizing all she had been forced to do. a massive force scream would erupt from her. the sheer violent rage and dispair of all she had been forced to do in the luka senes name over whelming her as tears would run down her cheeks. As the force bubble would be broken as Amira would send in love threw the force strings as Amira would walk to her saying "shhh child your not alone anymore, and what they did to you was wrong to rip away ones darkness is to make them nothing more than a puppet, tho child your studies in the twilight, have gone well i see so there is a silver lineing in that, its to bad that they sent you after the very person who gave you those skills"Amira would then kneel down by yuri attempting to pull her into her arms. Yuri would shake curling in to amira as she would breath deeply, her mind focusing quickly. her blindfold falling away from the force scream would reveal what she was, as would the strings, tears would continue to flow from her as she would accept the comfert. though imidiantly acceptance would be shown on her face. as if expecting to be killed any moment for leting down her guard. yet. the strings would show their was something even more sealed deep inside of yuri. her memorys would show a blank spot when she was handed the twilight holocron.. a time between when she was handed it.. and awakening back with the master. A'mira would hold her putting her hand on yuris chest which held the force strings. Amira would then focus her force on the girls chest "now let me show you something" just then, her father mother her sisters and even her friends would all show up as force asperitions, they would all be hugging her as well "your family still loves you they do not hate you nor do they desipse you, they were proud of you too, their very breath, just as I was and still am, their only regret was they couldnt save you from the people who caused you to loose your way, they thought your life would turn out better by handing you to the Luka Sene, had they known how events would happen, they would never have given you to the academy" the reawakened memory was of Amira teaching her some of the basics aspect of being a true neutral in all things, and to understand that while rage is pure evil it is also pure good, when directed to the right sorce, for rage in of its self is white and as purest thing, and under that and ebedded in that is love, Yuri would breath out and shake her head blushing as she would pull back.. "i am sorry.. had i control of myself.. if i was whole i wouldnt have hunted you.. i would have seeked to learn more but not hunted. how can they claim to be of the light when they would maim and harm some one so horribly.. she would speak out.. the only thing keeping her calma nd whole keeping her from breaking was the overwhelming support surrounding her as tears continued to come.. her body shaking some "they said what i had learned what i studied.. the holocron of twilight.. was evil.. and that i was letting in the sith demons in to my very soul by learning from it.. yet.. i learned more from it then i ever had from my teachers and their obsession of only using the "good" in the force Amira continues to hold yuri "i know all of this, and yes those who are of the light normaly fear anything that strays even the jedi here, the only reason why im even welcome is because they fear me more than there own conviction but i would never harm them even when provoked, by being nuetral you never do an agressive act, you let there acts and there attacks be your attacks" she would then stand the force strings vanishing as yuri returned to her natural self "the luka sene believe that light is the only path and they have been that way for manny gerations they have raged war againts even the grey jedi speicaly the praxium so while they may vew all things nuetral as evil, they have there purpose because to boarder line good and evil is only for a very select few, i deemed you worthy when you was still young, and i still believe you can do it with time and training" Yuri would look down as she would speak "its hard, to keep myself calm, my heart.. seeks revenge.. i feel rage, dispair.. i solation.. distrust.. all what i have never felt before.. your the only being i believe i can trust.. that i believe understands my heart.. and who i.. " she was about to say "am... but as she would look to the devestated forrest around her and listen to the screaming padawans in the distance she would sink more in to amira.. "who i used to be" A'mira would smile to yuri "come child and walk with me i will teach you and train you and with time, those feelings of your past will help fuel your power but never seek out revenege for when you do, you spiral down a path that leads to your own destruction, be glad that your family still loved you and that they were proud of you to the point of their death, it is time i returned home to dathomir. im sure do to this the Luka Sene will really be afraid of me, and you, so we will go to my second home and you will learn and study among the witches and also my sisters by blood," Yuri would follow amira, though even she did not know where the future lead her, but in her heart she trusted the woman before her with all she was, even with the hidden darkness still lingering inside, she knew should it even come to the surface she could relly on amira to make sure it was burried again.